Aca-scuse me? I'm what?
by Nevaeh717
Summary: Beca and Jesse are finished their senior year at Barden, and are planning on moving together. But, not to sunny LA. It's no longer just the two of them anymore, and Jesse couldn't be happier. It's Beca who needs the extra support, and her new family is all too happy to give it to her. When she finds she's carrying a rather permanent new family addition, everything changes again.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or any songs or movies that may appear!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca started the beat for _Bangarang_, and her Bellas followed in perfectly, with Lilly taking over the lead to beat box them into the intro. After a few bars, she and Stacie began the cords of Shakira's _She Wolf, _and the audience went wild. As embarrassing as it was to dance to Stacie's choreography, Beca knew the effect it had on their score, so went with the moves grudgingly.

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
the moon's my teacher, and I'm her student._

_There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set it free __(Lilly quickly added a high wolf's howl) __  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (and Jessica made the breathy sighs)_

And they cut off to a standing ovation, with the Trebles cheering louder than anyone else. The girls gave each other hugs and screamed in excitement. But Beca only had eyes for the one boy in the crowd, who was still cheering and grinning up at her from his spot at the head of the Trebles. Chloe and Aubrey caught her attention from a few seats to the left of Jesse, and they were jumping up and down, waving their arms around. Well, Chloe was waving her arms around; Aubrey was holding them to her chest like she was trying to hold herself together. Beca moved the Bellas to the stairs, leading them to their reserved seats behind the row of Treble Makers. Jesse made sure to lean back as Beca passed by him, and she rolled her eyes at him, mumbling "Dork," as she leaned in to give him a kiss. He caught her waist in his arm before she could move, and continued their kiss, not letting her go.

"All right, no dingo humping now, I'd like to keep my eyes thank you." Fat Amy announced as she pushed Beca out of Jesse's reach and plopped her down in the chair behind him. Beca grinned at his pout before he turned back to face the stage, where the next group was taking their places. Beca continued to grin at the back of his head and brushed some of his hair away from the nape of his neck where it had fallen out of place. "What did I just say Shaw Shank? Hands to yourself, bitch." Jesse's shoulders jerked from a suppressed laugh, and Beca leaned into her hair with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, mom." Fat Amy looked at her like she was nuts before watching the stage.

* * *

"You did it!" Chloe launched herself at an unsuspecting Beca who had been busy dragging the large trophy outside to their bus. Beca caught her friend and let her have her touchy feely moment, before she extracted herself with a large grin.

"Not too hard, those Trebles are getting to be an easy opponent." Beca said loudly, knowing at least one of the Trebles was already on their shared bus. Sure enough, Donald stuck his head out a window to flip Beca off quickly. Chloe joined in with a laugh before leaving Beca and the rest of the Bellas. "Sorry to ditch you guys, but I've got to get back. Josh should be back from work by now."

"Tell Shower Boy I said hi." Beca calls to her, and Chloe giggles as she skips off to her car. Fat Amy showed up next to Beca and climbed the stairs into the bus, yelling, "Okay flat-butts, let's get this party started!"Beca stood outside the door, with her hands in the air as Fat Amy passed by her obvious struggle to enter the bus.

"Thanks for the help, Fat Amy." Arms wrapped around her waist, and Beca didn't have to look back to know Jesse was leaning over her to give her a backwards hugs he seemed to enjoy so much. "Oh good, a sufficiently strong male who can help me get this huge ass trophy on the bus." Beca grinned and looked up to Jesse, whose nose had crinkled at her.

"All right Mitchell, just try not to stare at my 'sufficient' amount of man power as I help you out of the goodness of my heart." She only rolls her eyes at him as he does, in fact, easily lift the trophy onto the bus, then leans out to grab her hand. Once on the bus, Jesse sits down closer to the back and pats him lap invitingly. Beca rolls her eyes at him again, and sits beside him, instead swinging her legs over onto his lap. "Close enough," Jesse says and begins massaging her calves.

"Get out of there that tickles." Beca nudges his ribs with her toe, and he glares playfully at her.

"Do we need to kick you guys out the window?" Koolio says from across the two, and they quietly mumble instead.

"Honestly, you guy are worse than Stacie and Donald." Cynthia Rose mumbles from the wicker chair hanging from the roof. Stacie even nods her agreement. "It's true; at least I keep it in the bedroom, Beca."

"That's a lie, bitch, and you know it." Fat Amy says from her spot on the far couch, were she's been playing on her phone for the past half hour.

Silence stole over the Barden acapella teams' bus, as most members dozed off, or began listening to their iPods. Jesse had other plans though, and grabbed Beca's hips, hoisting her up onto his lap.

"Whoa, uh, okay. What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to be subtle about how much I want you right now." Jesse whispers into her hair, and Beca giggles. _Giggles. _This goofy nerd who idolized movies and was the cheesiest person she had ever met, was able to make her giggle.

"Slow down hot shot, you know the only way you're getting into my pants is with juice pouches." Beca smiled up at his face, which was slightly shocked at her own forwardness. "And did you bring juice pouches?"

"No," Jesse pouted, his bottom lip actually sticking out. Beca laughed out loud, startling a few of the Trebles who were still braving their gross couple thing. The Trebles and Bellas were still getting used to Beca's laughter, even though it was coming out a lot more now.

"Too bad." Beca sighed, and laughed again when Jesse buried his face into the crook of her neck, mumbling something about in a bag at home. Beca only laughed again when she realized he was still going on about the juice pouches. "You're an evil woman, Beca Mitchell."

"And you're a complete nerd, Jesse Swanson." He dropped his chin onto her shoulder, dragging his nose across her cheek and to the point her jaw and ear met up.

"But you love me for it," Beca smiled warmly, all traces of her bickering, sarcastic self gone.

"It's one of the reasons, yeah."

* * *

**So, I hope that was okay, this is actually a really hard story to write. Jesse and Beca's relationship is really original, so I hope eventually I get the right feel for it. **

**Nevaeh717**


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs listened to:**

_**I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz**_

_**Faster -Matt Nathanson**_

_**Troublemaker - Olly Murs**_

_**Smile -Uncle Kracker**_

* * *

"So, my mom called again. Since there's only another month until graduation, she was wondering if you wanted to come up for a bit of the summer?" Jesse says from his place on her bed, while Beca is at her desk, slowly moving through her mixes. She pauses the track she was listening to and looked over at him.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard that right. Did you say your mom wants me to come home with you?" Jesse smiles at her childishness, and nods. "She wants to meet me?"

"They all do. Honestly, I think their just curious to see if I'm lying about having an actual girlfriend." Beca grins at him and goes to sit beside him, probably crumpling a lot of his homework as she does so.

"Did you do that often?"

"Do what?"

Beca grinned slyly, "Fake a girlfriend?" Jesse fakes outrage, as if he never saw that comment coming, but then shakes his head. "No, it's more like I've talked about you too much; they're starting to doubt me."

"Well we can't have that, now can we, nerd?" Jesse's answering smile quickly became her favourite of all the ones he's given her. "Really? You're okay with going?"

"Yeah, it's only fair. You've had to meet mine, as wonderful as that meeting was." Beca says, as she pushes her fingers through his hair, making it stand up at different angles. Jesse held back the shudder at the memory of the awkward meeting between her dad and step mom. It got even worse when Sheila mentioned being at the ICCA's, which meant they had seen the impromptu make out session he and Beca had had after the Bellas finale.

"Only difference is mine are probably a lot more likely to continue conversation instead of let it die off into awkward silence." Jesse grins and kisses her nose, allowing the eye roll she gives him for that one, knowing perfectly well just how cheesy it was.

"If they're anything like you, definitely." Beca answers with her own kiss, shocking him by her own cheesiness, when she pinches his cheek and kisses the red spot. Another kiss to her nose before he pushes her off his lap and onto the edge of the bed, forgetting about the now destroyed homework she had sat on. Beca immediately hooks her legs around his hips, keeping him there as he moves to her shoulders, pushing the plaid shirt back to expose her skin. Jesse drags his mouth down, popping the buttons of her shirt as he moved, leaving Beca to try to breathe normally. He hit the one spot just underneath her chest that pulls a low moan from her, making Jesse stop and look up at her with a huge grin.

"Yeah, okay, be proud. You made your girlfriend moan your name. Bravo." Beca snapped, only making Jesse chuckle at her breathless state.

"Thanks for that, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"You're very welcome, nerd."

* * *

"_Congratulations to Barden's graduating class of 2013!" _Everyone took their chance and threw their caps up into the air, but before Jesse could throw his, Beca snatched it off his head "Don't be cheesy, nerd."He grinned and leaned down, kissing her instead. The flash of a camera caught their attention, and looked up to see a girl grinning behind the large professional camera. She quickly snaps another one of them, before Jesse reaches over and pushes the camera down with a large grin.

"Em, get lost." The girl sticks her tongue out and snaps another picture as she backs up.

"I've been given official picture-taking duty, don't screw it up." Jesse rolls his eyes, much to Beca's amusement. "Beca, this is my little sister, Emma."

Emma smiled warmly at Beca, not what she had expected, but now that she had met the first member of Jesse's family, she had a feeling the rest of them would be much the same. "Hi Beca, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Beca says with a small smile, and Emma looks ready to point the camera at her again, "How about we cool it on the pictures for a moment?" Emma crinkles her nose up, very similar to the way Jesse pulls the same face when he disagrees, but she agrees and leaves the expensive camera hanging around her neck.

"Beca!" Both Beca and Jesse look over their shoulders and see Dr. Mitchell making his way towards the three of them. Jesse extracts himself from Beca's suddenly tight hold, and practically shoves her towards her dad. "Congrats, kiddo," He pulls her into an appropriately warm hug, which Beca tries to return, but she finds it awkward, "you too, Jesse."

"Thanks," Jesse nods at Beca's father, and smirks at Beca's uncomfortable look as she's squished into his chest. Finally, Beca is released and she smiles as best she can as her dad waves and rejoins Sheila, who had the common courtesy to stay a few feet away and just wave her congrats.

"That was wonderfully awkward." Jesse says cheerfully, as he pulls Beca back into his side, and grabs his little sister as well. Emma goes to her brother's side with a giggle, and laughs when Beca growls at him.

"Shut it, weirdo."

* * *

"You ready to go, Becs?" Jesse called through the Bellas house, watching for his girlfriend in between the boxes and bags of the other Bellas. Cynthia Rose caught his eye and pointed up the stairs. He nodded his thanks and took two at a time, reaching Beca's old room. She was sitting on top of a suitcase, with a few shirts and articles of clothing sticking out of the sides, trying to zip it up. "Need a hand?"

Beca huffed and gave once last bounce, desperately trying to close the stupid thing. Jesse finally took mercy on the bag and stuffed the remaining clothes into the sides, pushed down on the one corner, effectively allowing the zipper to glide smoothly around the entire suitcase. He leaned back on his heels, watching Beca's look of astonishment cover her face.

"'Yer a wizard, Harry." Beca said in all seriousness, looking Jesse right in the eye as she said it. A huge grin covered his face and he pressed a big kiss to her lips, holding the back of her head to angle her face towards his.

"I knew I could break you, Mitchell."

"Yeah, whatever nerd. I wanna still say bye to the girls." Beca got up with some help, and went down the stairs to see Stacie was about to leave.

"Don't leave!" Beca launched herself at the tall girl, and the Bellas all laughed at their captain who had always been strictly 'no touchy feely crap'. Stacie wrapped her friend in her arms, and Lilly and Fat Amy quickly joined the group hug.

"You flat butts are great, don't forget that bitches." Eventually, every Bella was hugging one another, and jumping to the next person for a hug. Jesse stood over by the door, just grinning at Beca, who was willingly passed around from girl to girl. Donald walked in beside him, obviously wondering where Stacie had disappeared to. When he saw the Bellas all jumping around each other, he grinned much like Jesse.

"Hard to believe these are the same girls that were ruled by Aubrey. Beca was good for this group." Jesse nodded in agreement.

"This group was good for Beca." Donald patted Jesse's shoulder and grabbed Stacie's bags that had been dropped by the door. "See you in a few weeks, bro." Jesse nodded and said bye to his friend. Eventually, Stacie extracted herself from the group of girls, and left after Donald, giving Jesse a quick friendly kiss on the cheek.

Beca came over to him again, her suitcase from upstairs and another bag across her shoulder following her. The rest of her boxes and such were all packed at her dad's house, and were staying there until she came back from vacationing with Jesse's family.

"Ready to go, Million Dollar Baby?" Beca looked back at the girls who were again packing all of their things, and at the freshmen and juniors who were staying behind. A few noticed her and waved a goodbye. She looked back at Jesse to see him watching her with a warm smile. She returned it and nodded, "Yup, let's go, nerd."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has followed or favourite this story. I'm glad you want to continue reading it. I know Beca and Jesse probably don't graduate in 2013, but I honestly don't want to try to calculate that out. Besides, then my music choices won't make sense with the year they're in, so we'll go with what I put there. **


End file.
